


Humiliation

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Choking, Consent Issues, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Magic, NSFW, PORN gifs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Slug Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Cormac was humiliated when his date to Slughorn's Christmas party ditched him.  Bloody Granger.  Thankfully, the night wasn't a total loss, thanks to Luna Lovegood.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Cormac McLaggen
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_rissing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/gifts).



> Luna/cormac: during slughorn´s party when Harry leaves to follow Snape and Malfoy he decided to approach Luna and take her to an empty classroom where he admire her (trying to seduce her) but when it seems that is not working he tie her and take her

Cormac McLaggen wasn’t one to be made a fool of. Not him. He was attractive, popular, athletic, prominent. He was one of the first picked by Slughorn for his little club. He had his eyes on the Hermione Granger from the first day of sixth year. And he was going to have her. He got her to come to the Christmas party with him.

But she was playing hard to get, the minx. She disappeared behind some curtains in an alcove and he went after her only to find Potter. He busied himself with snacking as he chatted to the Chosen One about his vixen friend when Snape showed up.

Granger was nowhere to be seen and Potter disappeared after Malfoy got caught crashing the party. Cormac was incensed. He’d been ditched! No one ditched him!

He caught sight of Luna Lovegood – Potter’s date, ditched as well – and decided the night wasn’t a total loss.

He sauntered up to her. “Potter’s ditched you too, has he?”

She peered at him quizzically. But with no irritation that he felt at behind left at the party. “The wackspurts were bothering him. I don’t blame him for being distracted.”

Cormac didn’t understand what she was saying but that didn’t matter. “Party’s dying down anyway. Can I accompany you to your tower? A lady shouldn’t be forced to walk alone this late.”

Luna didn’t take notice of the way he grinned. She just banally agreed and walked side by side with him as they exited the festivities. It was easy to walk the wrong route. She hardly noticed. It was also easy to entice her to take his arm, though she did so limply. Simply looking around and prattling on about wackspurts.

“You really are very pretty,” he murmured. “Apart from the vegetable jewelry. Lovely golden hair.”

“It’s genetic, of no feat of my own,” she murmured back, still looking around the castle like it was all still new. “You have blonde hair too.”

“It’s not as nice as yours though,” he said with a half grin in a way that made girls swoon.

“I think our hair is only a few shades apart,” she said, meeting his eyes. But he could tell that she wasn’t understanding his flirtations. Was she really that touched in the head?

He found his usual empty classroom and quickly led her in. She quizzically looked around the dusty room and asked, “Why take me here? Did someone hide my shoes here?”

He frowned at her. “What? No! I just wanted to spend some alone time with the prettiest girl of the night.” He smirked and stalked closer to her, brushing her hair behind her ears. “Such a lovely girl deserves some love and attention.”

She pursed her lips innocently. “Everyone with a good hear deserves love and attention despite their appearances, I believe.”

Cormac was starting to understand that she never would. He would just have to take what he was owed for the humiliation he’d suffered tonight. He let out a growl and kissed her harshly. She seemed to blood notice that from the way her body stiffened.

He plastered her against the stone wall and began pushing her dress down her shoulders and petite chest.

“What are you doing!” she yelped as he touched her bare breasts and light pink nipples. “Cormac!”

“Oh, do shut up,” he drawled. But he also decided this was taking too long and with a flourish of his wand, they were both naked. It amazed him that Lovegood had a decent form under her dress. She was thin, small breasts, fair. He could work with that.

But she was still resisting. She whimpered and turned away from him. But he grabbed at her. He was much stronger – fit for Quidditch, he never should have lost out to Weasley, he still didn’t understand what happened at tryouts – and could wrap his hand around her neck and hold her against the cold stone wall.

She still resisted, so he figured he’d give her some incentive to give in. He trailed his hand down her bare body until he reached her tiny quim and started teasing her clit. She whimpered differently now and struggled to stay upright as he played her body.

“There you go, Looney, feel that?” he jeered. His cock was already up and at attention, wanting in on the action. He didn’t want to draw this out and get caught. So he had to move things along.

He roughly turned her around and told her to, “Put your hands on the wall, Lovegood,” with a growl. She obeyed but he could feel her shaking in fear. Her wand was on the floor, out of reach. He bent her tiny arse back and aimed the head of his cock for her cunt, quickly sliding in.

“OH!” she cried out in pain. He could feel that she’d been a virgin, so fucking tight around him like a Chinese finger trap.

“Bloody hell, Lovegood!” He planted his palm on the wall above her head and started to rut into her from behind. He held her fast against him as he fucked her hard, not wanting to give her an inch to get away.

But he soon felt fatigue in his legs and wanted something soft to rest on while he fucked her. Adept enough to stay lodged inside her – he took his wand and swished it around. He transfigured a nearby desk into a sparse bed, and then conjured ropes to tie Lovegood’s wrists to the bedpost.

He still had her bent over like a bitch. He gathered a fist of her blonde hair and pulled her head back as he pounded into her from behind. She whimpered and cried in what he knew was mild pain, but told himself was given pleasure. He moved quick and hard.

He was gaining on his end. He couldn’t hold back as he let her have his load, deep inside her cunt. “Yes! Take it, Lovegood! Take my cum!”

“Uuuuugh…”

“Bloody hell!” He was panting hard from the rush he always got when he came. It was so much better to come into another’s body than his bedsheets too. He took his time pulling out of Lovegood’s used pussy and undoing her binds. He cleaned them up and dressed them with his wand and said, “Thanks for the fuck, Lovegood. Night,” before he left her there.


End file.
